Save The Condolences
by in1000wordsorless
Summary: Zatanna should have been completely broken after seeing her dad go. But it doesn't feel that way. But at least she has Robin to help her through it.


Zatanna sat on her bed, letting single tears fall down her face. She felt like someone had just punched through her chest and tore a piece of her heart out. Yet, at the same time, she felt like she wasn't as sad as she was supposed to be. When a few of her friends' parents went through harsh divorces, her friends were bawling and in deep sorrow.

_What is wrong with me? _Zatanna thought to herself before there was a knock on her door. She looked over to her clock to realize that half an hour had passed since she had asked to be alone. She got up off of her bed and over to the door. Opening the door, Zatanna found Rob standing right outside her door with a neutral look on his face.

"Hey, dinner's ready, if you're up for some time with the team. If you're not, I can bring you your plate here so you don't have to go through anything you don't want to." Robin volunteered. Zatanna gave him a small smirk from the side of her lip.

"Actually, can you eat in here with me? I'm not ready to face all the condolensces from the whole team yet."

Robin smiled a reassuring look and nodded before going back to the kitchen to grab two plates of food. A few minutes later, Robin returned with two plates of pasta and meatballs balancing on a glass of milk in each of the young acrobats hands.

He looked around at the boxed up room, searching for a good place to set everything down. Zatanna quickly removed the boxes sitting on her nightstand, letting Rob put the food and drinks down.

"So what first? Eating, talking, music, movie, or unpacking?" Robin listed off before awaiting a reply from Zatanna. She pondered the different things Rob had brought up before seeing what she felt would make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Wanna help me set everything up?" She asked. Receiving a nod, the two teens got to work unpacking boxes and setting everything where it belonged.

After a half an hour of working, everything was finally in its place. Zatanna sat on the floor next to her bed while Robin handed her a plate for dinner.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Robin questioned Z. She looked at him with an odd look.

"Um, I don't have a television in here, much less, movies." Robin let out a single chuckle before taking off his wristband and setting it on the floor. He punched in a few codes, and up popped a small screen with Coraline playing. Z smiled as Rob sat down next to her and started watching the movie.

Halfway through the movie, Robin and Zatanna were peacefully watching when Zatanna sighed heavily.

"You okay?" Robin asked with comfort in his voice.

"Yeah, but that's the problem. I shouldn't be okay. I should be bawling my eyes out, or be feeling sad, or something!" Zatanna ranted. She sighed again before looking back to Robin.

"Have you ever seen someone leave, or had someone die in your family?" She asked. Robin nodded his head and put a hand on the young magician's shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Zatanna questioned. Robin sighed before taking his glasses off and exposing his bright blue eyes.

"My parents died falling from a trapeze accident. I was depressed for a few weeks, and it took me a while to get over it."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. But a few years after that, my close cousin died. I cried a little, but I didn't feel like I was really that sad about it. I thought something was wrong with me, since everyone kept telling me 'it's okay to feel bad' and 'if you need someone to talk to, I'm here'. When people told me those kind of things, I didn't feel bad about my cousin dying, but I felt worse about not feeling anything. But everyone handles losses differently.

"If you need to bawl for a week, that's normal and fine. If you don't feel that sad about your dad being gone, that normal and completely normal." Dick put his hands on Zatanna's shoulders.

"I'll be here for you no matter what you go through or how you feel. When you need to be alone, I'll get out of your hair. When you need someone there, I'll be here in a heartbeat. And if you need a hand to hold through this, mine are all yours."

Zatanna looked at her hands in Dick's she used one hand to wipe the tears starting to fall down her cheeks before pulling Robin into a tight embrace. Dick held her as she let small sobs escape.

"Thank you." She whispered. Robin continued to hold Zatanna in his arms, calmingly stroking her hair.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

…

R.I.P. Anthony. You were an amazing dad, no matter what anyone else said.

I saw the new episode on Saturday, and I felt so bad for Zatanna! But then I knew what she felt by Sunday night when my mom told me that my dad was dead. I cried for a few minutes , but then I didn't feel anything. But that's probably cause I haven't actually SEEN him in years.

Well, I hope you liked it!


End file.
